


Mirrored

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dildos, Dubious Consent, I feel like there should be a dubcon warning, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Ted and Booster swap bodies. Ted tries to deal with it like a mature adult. Booster just masturbates.
Relationships: Implied Maxwell Lord/Michael Carter, Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Mirrored

By now, they probably should have learned to get checked over after they got hit by alien rays, but noooo, Booster had just had to laugh it off, even after he had been so worried about the gun being pointed at Ted that he’d tackled him to the ground. Thinking about that one moment of concern made Beetle feel a little warm inside, but then he remembered everything else and got annoyed again. When nothing had happened, the blond had stood up with a laugh, not even bothering to offer a hand to help Ted up. 

Booster hadn’t been worried, which was what led Ted to refuse J’onn’s offer to check him over for any telepathic strangeness, along with the fact that he had just been tired, not that he would be telling J’onn that when he was already concerned. 

So really, everything was Booster’s fault, and Ted was going to be holding him to that for years. 

Waking up in Booster’s apartment had been concerning, but at first, Ted had thought the beam might have just been one that caused them to not be able to be more than a certain distance apart from each other, and that he’d just been teleported to his side, except the other side of the bed had been empty, and Booster hadn’t been anywhere else in the apartment. 

That had been about when he’d looked in the mirror. 

* * *

Booster knew that he should have gone to see Ted the second that he woke up and found himself inside the redhead’s body, he knew he should have. He should not have run his hands over the man’s hairy chest, pinching one of his nipples. 

Ted was gorgeous; Booster couldn’t believe that he couldn’t see it. A little bit of extra fat did not suddenly make someone who looked like Ted ugly. 

He should have taken Ted’s body straight back to its owner, but he was quickly coming to realize that this was the only opportunity he had to see Beetle’s body squirming in pleasure, to catch a glimpse of his face when he came. 

Booster allowed his hands to drift up to the hemline of the boxers he was wearing, tugging them down quickly, taking in the sight of the flaccid cock; it was cut, the head a pretty pale pink, and Booster thought that it was absolutely beautiful. He allowed himself to sink back onto the bed, eyes locked on the mirror, as he stroked himself to full hardness. 

Ted’s cock was a little shorter than Booster’s own, but it was thick, the kind of thickness that would feel absolutely delicious inside you. 

“Hnngh, Ted,” he groaned as he started to stroke, but it sounded strange in Ted’s own voice. That was when an idea struck him. “Booster,” he whispered, licking his lips, then louder, he repeated: “Booster.” 

That, that was hot. He could have Ted undone, moaning his name; it was all so easy. His left hand’s fingers traveled further down, brushing against the furred rim of Ted’s hole. With a hiss, he pushed them inside. 

Beetle had clearly never had anything up there before, which wasn’t really surprising. Ted wasn’t able to deal with the insinuation that he might be gay, and it might have made Booster feel a little guilty about what he was about to do... if he wasn’t able to see Ted’s body biting down on his lip out of barely contained pleasure. 

He hadn’t prepared for this at all, he’d just happened to have a dildo stashed in one of the overnight bags he’d left in Ted’s apartment the last time he had visited. Booster needed something to do when he was left alone during the workday, and masturbation seemed like as good an idea as any. The dildo was a little large for a beginner, but he was sure it would be okay if he poured a lot of lube on it. 

It only took a few moments for Booster to dig it out, luckily Teddy wasn’t enough of a snoop to go looking through his things, so it was right where he left it. An eight-inch long dildo with an almost two-inch diameter, there was no way that Beetle wasn’t going to be feeling this in the morning, but Booster was a big boy himself, and he... wanted to see Ted’s face when he was taking something of similar size. 

He poured a generous amount of lubricant over the shaft as he continued to finger Ted’s hole, trying to keep himself from just ramming it in like he was useful. Virgin, he reminded himself, there needed to be at least a little preparation. But before long, he was pressing the head of the toy up against his hole. 

“Yes,” he breathed as he pushed it in, and the words looked beautiful on Ted’s lips. 

Booster watched the way that the pink rim of his best friend’s hole stretching around the head of the dildo, it was an obscene sight, one that he would never normally be privy to, and he found himself leaning further forward to get a better look at the hole. 

He had to move slowly, an inch at a time because Ted’s hole simply wasn’t used to this; Booster might have gotten used to being stretched out, both because of masturbation and because, well, Max wasn’t necessarily going to be winning any good boss awards any time soon (and to be honest Booster was kind of amazed Ted had avoided any of that, but was going to chalk it up to Max playing the long game and trying not to frighten Beetle off), but Ted definitely was not used to it, and every time Booster moved too quickly his ass would give off a jolt of pain. 

Finally, though, he managed to get it fully seated inside Ted. “Fuck, Booster,” he groaned in his best friend’s voice, “you’re so fucking thick.” 

As he began to pull the dildo back out, Booster continued. “More, I want more, fuck, Boo- Boost- I want your fat cock so bad.” 

Pushing it in was much easier, and he gave a quick gasp of pleasure as the artificial balls slapped against the hole again. “More,” he hissed again, imagining Beetle as a greedy little slut the moment he had a cock inside him, he’d never be able to get enough, and beg Booster to come inside, he’d be so pretty like that, the dildo slipped in his grasp slightly as he slammed it in again, and it knocked against Beetle’s prostate. “Booster!” He screamed out, mentally saving the image of Ted’s pleasured face for later use. 

“Booster, Booster, Booster, Booster-” he repeated over and over, high on the sound of his own name coming from Ted’s lips like that, every time he slammed the dildo back into him, all the while stroking Ted’s cock, which was by now incredibly slick with precum. 

Just once wasn’t enough. He had to see Ted like this more, more often, every single night. Unbidden, the image of Teddy riding him flashed before his eyes. Beetle between his legs giving him a blowjob. Every. Single. Morning. Being able to eat Ted out... 

One final thrust sent Beetle’s inexperienced body over the edge, and thick semen flooded out between Booster’s clenched fingers. 

* * *

Coming directly to headquarters had definitely been a mistake because Booster had definitely never been on time to work in his life. Really, Ted should have gone to his own place, but unfortunately, that only dawned on him as he clattered into his fifth empty room. 

He’d asked Bea if she’d seen Booster, but obviously, she’d only rolled her eyes in response, expecting yet another prank, and told him to look in the mirror. If she’d been surprised when he didn’t respond with something stupid like ‘I tried that, but I only saw the hottest man alive’ she didn’t show it. 

Booster was definitely back at Ted’s place, and he wasn’t sure if it was too late to go there, it probably was. It definitely was, when Max was marching towards him purposefully. Ted tried to recall anything Booster might have done in the last week that might have gotten him into trouble, but nothing came to mind. 

Suddenly, Max was right up in his space, one hand against the wall next to Ted’s face, and another, crinkling something in the pocket of his suit jacket. 

“Booster!” Max said, a little too cheerfully. “Just the man I was looking for! Can I see you in my office for a moment?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should do a Ted/Max sequel chapter.


End file.
